Arrows From The Other Side
by hallow777
Summary: Collection of AU Arrow Stories: 1. Oliver decides not to come back to Felicity Smoak for help as the vigilante after showing her the laptop he had "spilled coffee" on because she obviously didn't believe his lie, but fate works in funny ways and he comes crashing back into her life anyway. Literally.


**Welcome to my collection of Arrow AU stories. Most will be oneshots but some might have more than one chapter but all will be Alternate Universe stories in one way or another. Whether it's different meeting types or even fantasy types.**

* * *

After leaping over to the third roof in a row in the pouring rain, Oliver started to realize that maybe Diggle was right. Maybe he shouldn't have gone out patrolling after being injected with Vertigo, or whatever it was that the count had stabbed him with. But that was hours ago and his body should have filtered it out already but as he jumped towards the next roof, his vision started swimming and he realized just how bad of an idea hopping across roof tops while drugged up was.

"This isn't going to end well," was the last thought he had before everything went dark.

* * *

Felicity Smoak was one irritated woman tonight. All she wanted to do was come home after work and zone out with netflix but she couldn't stop thinking about something.

Something she should not even be thinking about.

A something named Oliver Queen.

It was all because he brought in that laptop that he had "spilled coffee" on. It was weeks ago but she just couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe if he had come back in later to bring her more weird stuff to work on she wouldn't be so obsessed but since she hadn't seen him at all since that laptop, that clearly wasn't actually his, she was left to her own imagination and it was slowly driving her insane.

So here she was thinking about a guy she had no business thinking about instead of relaxing and that is why when it sounded like something very large crashed into her fire escape, she flew off her couch in a guilty panic. There might have also been some screaming involved even though she would probably never admit it.

After her heart stopped beating a mile a minute, she calmed down and started thinking it was just thunder but it really sounded like something hit the metal of her fire escape. Felicity grabbed her cellphone, pepper spray, and a baseball bat and headed over to the heavily locked window that lead to the fire escape. Maybe she was a little paranoid but someone breaking in through the fire escape was something she always feared and now that it sounded like something was outside on it, she was going to be prepared.

The rain was still pouring down relentlessly and it was really dark outside so even after she moved the curtains away from the window she couldn't see anything other than the vague shape of a lump so she took a deep breath, opened the window, and stuck her head out.

Now she had expected maybe a bird that had flown into the window or maybe some other animal that had fallen off the roof or in the worst case, a robber waiting to attack her but what she never in her wildest dreams expected was to see Starling City's own vigilante sprawled out on her fire escape, clearly down for the count and getting soaked from the rain.

She knew she should stick her head back inside, lock the window back up, and call the police so they could come arrest him but even though she didn't agree with his apparent methods of doing things, she had to admit he was doing some good for the city in a way the police never could.

But, she thought, he is still a killer so she really should call the police because what's to stop him from killing her too? He only goes after criminals, so far, but she has done her fair share of hacking... Not that he would be able to find evidence of that but still. He could have like a criminal radar or something. Maybe he could read minds? That would be horrible. He'd probably think she actually knew Oliver Queen if he had been reading her mind before he ended up passed out on her fire escape.

However, hacking hobbies aside, she was a good person and he was obviously hurt or something and the rain was probably not helping him. At the very least, he was probably going to have a nasty cold after this.

So, with a feeling that she was going to regret this later, she opened the window all the way and carefully crawled out.

He was sprawled across the fire escape half twisted so the bottom half of him was lying flat but his upper body was turned away from her and overall the position really didn't look comfortable so she gently and slowly, in case he reacted badly, touched his shoulder and when he didn't move she gently pulled so he was lying flat on his back. He was still out like a light and she very briefly thought about lifting his hood, that had somehow stayed in place, and seeing who the vigilante really was but she figured she was better off not knowing, he might come after her for knowing, and who's to say that he was even someone she would recognize? So she left the hood alone and started shaking his shoulders, gently at first, trying to wake him up so he could be on his merry vigilante way but even after she started shaking him with all her strength, he still wasn't waking up.

Her next thought was to check for injuries, though she wasn't quite sure what she would do with him if he was bleeding to death, but everything was wet from the rain and it was dark so she climbed back into the window, nearly falling flat on her face in the process, and found a flashlight before climbing back out. She shined the light in his eyes hoping that that might wake him up but when it didn't she started scanning his body with the light looking for injuries but found nothing except for the fact that soaking wet tight leather did nothing to hide his body. His very, very nice body.

With great difficulty, Felicity shoved and pushed and finally got him sort of propped up on his side so she could make sure he didn't have any wounds on his back. So he wasn't going to bleed to death outside her window at least but she had no idea what was wrong with him. He was breathing fine and his heart beat was strong maybe he just passed out from exhaustion? She highly doubted vigilantes had set hours and it was already getting really late.

No matter what happened to him he was still out cold on her fire escape and they were now both soaked from the rain. With a glance at the window she briefly considered trying to get him inside but it was hard enough getting him turned over let alone trying to haul him through the window. So that was out, but she had to do something to get him out of the rain.

But if Felicity was nothing else, she was a great problem solver so a few minutes later she had rigged up her shower curtain above him at an angle so that it would at least keep most of the rain off of him but not just collect water to eventually drop on him when it got too heavy. And she only stepped on him once while putting it up so it was a job well done. Now, she was going to go change into dry clothes, wait for him to wake up while safe on the other side of the window, and pray he doesn't decide to stick an arrow in her for her troubles.

* * *

The first thing that occurred to Oliver as he slowly came to was that his suit was sticking to him all over and was wet. The second thing was that he was in his suit and that unconsciousness while still in his vigilante suit was generally a bad thing.

As his memory slowly cleared up he very carefully and discreetly checked to make sure that he wasn't being held down by anything and then he started remembering that he was hopping roofs when he blacked out. It was a wonder that he hadn't broken anything but other than a really sore spot that he could feel on his thigh where he probably hit it on the way down, he was fine. Just wet but starting to dry even though he could still hear rain around him.

He wasn't restrained and he was obviously still outside so it didn't feel like he was in immediate danger so he finally opened his eyes only to become very confused at the sight of a plastic shower curtain hanging above him. Well that explains why the rain wasn't hitting him but it didn't explain much else.

"Oh thank god, you're awake," a voice came from near him and he immediately jumped into a defensive position, reaching for his bow and arrows that weren't there. His sudden movements startled Felicity who had been reading a book inside by the window so she could at least keep an eye on him and she jumped up and put her hands in front of her.

"I didn't do anything I promise, your bow and arrows are over there in the corner. I just didn't want you shooting me before I got a chance to explain my innocence," he immediately dove for them then moved back to aim an arrow at her. She should have been scared but she was mostly just irritated at this point.

"And clearly I was right to do that since now you are pointing an arrow at me when I've done nothing but try to help you," her hands were on her hips now and she was glaring at him so he lowered the bow and put the arrow back in his quiver, if worse comes to worse he could take her out without the bow he was sure.

He clicked on the voice changer, "What did you do? How much do you know?"

"Wow, not even a thank you?"

And the bow was pointed at her again, "Felicity Smoak. What. Do. You. Know?"

"Is this your not so polite way of asking if I peeked under your hood while you were out like a light for hours?" Her question was only answered by the string on the bow being pulled back even further, "Fine, fine. No, I didn't peek. But how do you know my name?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because not everyone cares who you are enough to invade your privacy like that but now I'm starting to think I should have since you know who I am. How in the world does a vigilante know my name? Oh my god, am I on your hit list? Was collapsing on my fire escape a clever way to draw me out so you could kill me outside? I swear I haven't done anything that bad. I've only changed my grade once in school because that teacher was totally unfair and I should have gotten a better great. Well okay maybe I changed it a few times but it was well deserved. And okay, so I did ruin that one guys computer but he was a creep and wouldn't leave me alone and he deserved it. And there was that one time-"

"Felicity," he said sharply enough to catch her attention and stop her rambling while lowering the bow once more, "I'm not here to kill you."

"Then why did you end up on my fire escape of all places? Oh and this is probably a little late but are you okay?"

"I was drugged earlier and was running across the roofs when I blacked out and landed on your fire escape."

"Running across roof tops while drugged. Wow, sounds like a great idea."

"That is none of your concern."

"You landed on my fire escape."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, one still on the fire escape and one still inside with the bat and pepper spray down by her side with only the open window between them when faster than she could even process the bow was back up and an arrow shot past her to land in the wall behind her. She had automatically turned to look at where the arrow had landed and by the time she whirled around to give him a piece of her mind, he was gone.

With a huff, she went to inspect the damage to her wall and started to think that she should have just left him outside in the rain but at least he kept her mind off Oliver Queen and his laptop for a little while.

And now she was thinking about him again.

Damn.**  
**


End file.
